Two Fates
by Tink2
Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if you didn't miss that flight? Well, one Diva is about to find out! Chapter 4 is FINALLY up!
1. Taking Course

_**Author's Notes –** Hello again everyone! Here I am, with a new fic. Yep, another new one when I can't seem to update the old ones. What can I say; I've been hit with some new inspiring story ideas. _

_This story, I've actually been trying to write for quite some time now, but I've had some issues with exactly how I'm going to go about it. One of my favorite movies is Sliding Doors and I really wanted to try and do a fic similar to that where you can two different ways fate can take course all branching off from one small event. I'm just hoping I can do this story justice._

_And please, if you like what you read, review. I'd really do thrive on feedback so…please feed the author! _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue._

* * *

**Taking Course**

"No, no, no," Amy mumbled to herself as she hurried through the airport terminal. Stupid hotel alarm clock, no one had remembered to change the clock with the recent time change. Now she was about to miss her flight home. Walking through the maze of people standing still on the people mover, she heard the final boarding call for her flight. She could make it, she thought, just as long as no one got in her way. Going around three more people Amy was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a father on a cell phone holding his little girl's hand who was bopping her head along to the music from her walkman.

"Excuse me," Amy said rather impatiently, but neither the father nor the daughter moved, damn cell phones. Amy sighed loudly as she ran a hand through her long red hair, "This is just what I needed."

Finally, they reached the end of the people mover and Amy rushed around the little girl breaking into a dead sprint. Breathing heavily, Amy reached her gate only to see the plane roll by through the window. Groaning in frustration, she walked up to the counter.

"Who do I need to see about getting on another flight?"

* * *

"_No, no, no," Amy mumbled to herself as she hurried through the airport terminal. Stupid hotel alarm clock, no one had remembered to change the clock with the recent time change. Now she was about to miss her flight home. Walking through the maze of people standing still on the people mover, she heard the final boarding call for her flight. She could make it, she thought, just as long as no one got in her way. Going around three more people Amy was suddenly stopped in her tracks by a father on a cell phone holding his little girl's hand who was bopping her head along to the music from her walkman. _

"_Excuse me," Amy said rather impatiently. The father looked behind him and smiled to Amy as he gently pulled his daughter out of her way. "Thank you," Amy said quickly as she continued to rush down the people mover. Upon reaching the end, Amy started to run praying her flight was still there. Breathing heavily she saw her gate just as they were about to close the door. _

"_Wait," she called as she approached the gate handing the attendant her boarding pass._

"_Just in time," the attendant joked as he opened the door. Amy smiled as she rushed to her seat and took a deep breath as she collapsed into it._

"_So you're the reason they were holding the flight," a familiar voice mocked with a laugh. Amy looked to the person sitting next to her and was surprised when she saw her good friend and co-worker._

"_Adam," she said in shock, "why are you going to North Carolina?"_

"_North Carolina? Oh yeah, I'm not," he laughed. "This is my connecting flight. I'm going to spend my weekend with my mom up north."_

"_Oh, that's sweet."_

"_Yeah, she'll love having me home for a couple of days. So, mind if I ask why you were so late? Jeff finally rubbing off on you or something," Adam joked. _

"_You don't even want to know…"_


	2. Caught or Not?

_**Author's Notes –** Hello again everyone! Here I am, with a new fic. Yep, another new one when I can't seem to update the old ones. What can I say; I've been hit with some new inspiring story ideas. _

_This story, I've actually been trying to write for quite some time now, but I've had some issues with exactly how I'm going to go about it. One of my favorite movies is Sliding Doors and I really wanted to try and do a fic similar to that where you can two different ways fate can take course all branching off from one small event. I'm just hoping I can do this story justice._

_With all of that in mind, please remember, that the story parts in italics is the storyline where she catches the plane, _and the story in plane text is the storyline where she missed the plane_. My biggest fear with this story is that it will get too confusing, so I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen._

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really hope the rest of this doesn't disappoint. And to everyone else, please review, I honestly do thrive on feedback, so please give it generously! _

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue._

* * *

**Caught or Not?**

"_So which gate do you go to next," Amy asked Adam as the two made their way through the Stanford airport._

"_Next, I go to C18," he said reading his ticked. "But that's not for another three hours."_

"_Three hours," Amy laughed. "Why the long layover?"_

"_Well, it was a really last minute decision to go to mom's this week. Guess that's what I get for not planning these things in advance." Adam smiled as they made their way to the security gate before the exit. "I'd walk you to your car but those security dude's really tend to look down on international passengers going back and forth through the gates."_

"_I know what you mean; well I'll see you next week." Amy gave Adam a quick hug before heading though the security gate, ready to go home._

* * *

Amy sighed as she closed her now finished book. She looked around the boarding area and saw quite a few people had assembled; it must be getting close to boarding time. Just then, as if reading her mind, the flight attendant made the first boarding announcement. Smiling for the first time all day Amy got up and collected her bags and showed her new boarding pass to the attendant.

She walked quickly through the boarding tunnel and Amy entered the plane and searched for her seat. Slowly, the rest of the plane's passenger's boarded and found their seats. After what seemed like an eternity, the plane started to roll towards the runway only to be stopped once again.

"Well folks," the flight attendant said in a false cheerful voice, "it appears there is a little traffic jam on the runway. It shouldn't be long though before it is our turn and we can begin our assent. Thank you all for your patience."

Amy groaned and rolled her eyes. What else could possibly go wrong on this trip?

* * *

_Amy couldn't help but smile as she turned into the subdivision in which she and Matt lived. It really was odd to be on the road without him and she was really looking forward to do a few days completely alone with him. Pulling into their driveway, Amy couldn't help but notice the little red Miata parked in her usual spot. As she got out of her car Amy pondered who the car could possibly belong to but she did notice the Louis Vuitton clutch sitting on the passenger's seat and the pink beads dangling from the rearview mirror._

_Upon entering the house she couldn't help but notice the clothes that littered the floor and the stairs. Amy felt sick to her stomach as she quietly went up the stairs and opened the door to the bedroom she and Matt shared._

"_Mmmmmm baby…oh baby," the mystery woman moaned as she road Matt who was kissing her along the shoulder. Suddenly, Matt realized they were no longer alone and froze. "Baby, oh baby, ba…what's wrong?" Matt pushed the woman off of him and saw Amy fuming. _

"_Bravo, best fake orgasm I've ever hear," she joked bitterly. _

"_Amy I…I…" Matt stuttered. _

"_You bastard," she said through gritted teeth, "how long?"_

"_What?"_

"_How long have you been lying to me," Amy yelled causing Matt's little friend to flinch._

"_On and off since your neck injury," he said lowering his head._

"_You jackass," Amy yelled before turning and leaving the room._

"_Wait, where are you going?" Matt asked as he followed her with a bed sheet draped around his waist._

"_Away from you, you…lying son of a bitch," she spat._

"_But, no, Amy…I'm sorry, but…I…"he stammered as he grabbed her arm which Amy quickly pulled away._

"_Don't even think of saying you love me right now because if you did you wouldn't have done…that!" Amy glared at Matt one last time before leaving the house and going to her car. She sped out of the driveway and once she was safely out of their neighborhood she picked up her cell phone._

* * *

Amy's plane finally arrived in Stanford five hours later then she had originally planned. Dragging the bags tiredly, Amy made her way to her car and slowly left eh long-term parking lot. An hour later, she finally pulled into her driveway and parked in her usual spot. She grabbed her carry-on and went to the house deciding to leave the next of her luggage in the car for Matt to get.

She opened the front door and was greeted by the scent of garlic. Making her way to the kitchen she saw Matt standing over the stove cooking.

"Hey baby," he greeted as he came over to kiss her, "I've missed you."


	3. Liquid Solace

_**Author's Notes –** New chapter everyone! Took a little longer than I had hoped to write it, but the issue with this fic is that I'm basically trying to write two stories at once. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!_

_Please remember, that the story parts in italics is the storyline where she catches the plane, _and the story in plane text is the storyline where she missed the plane_. My biggest fear with this story is that it will get too confusing, so I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen._

_I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I really hope the rest of this doesn't disappoint. And to everyone else, please review, I honestly do thrive on feedback, so please give it generously! _

_Also, check out my site, The WWE Fan Fiction Library. And don't forget, voting has begun over at my fan fiction awards site, Library Awards. This fic is nominated, so please head over there and show some support!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue._

* * *

**Liquid Solace**

Matt smiled sweetly as he put the finishing touches on the meal he was cooking as he spoke, "You're a little late, aren't you? What happened?" He looked back at Amy curiously as he grabbed a plate and started to fill it with chicken and pasta. Amy sighed deeply as she sat at the table.

"My clock at the hotel was off and I missed my flight. Then, I had to wait two hours for the next flight only to have its take-off delayed by a packed runway. I was beginning to think I'd never make it home." Matt slid her plate in front of her with a fork as he moved behind her rubbing her shoulders.

"Sounds like you had a pretty stressful day," Matt started as Amy nodded. "Well what do you say we go out to that little bakery in town you like so much, get some dessert, a very large bottle of wine and see if we can't relax you a bit?"

"That sounds nice," Amy said smiling for the first time all day.

* * *

_Adam was rifling through his bag looking for spare change for the ending machine when he saw a familiar redhead coming down the concourse toward him. Forgetting his change, he got up and went to the redhead and was shocked when he saw her bloodshot eyes and tear-stained cheeks._

"_Amy," he said as he grabbed her bag from her, "what are you doing back here?"_

"_I…I'm looking for…" Amy held up her boarding pass and searched for her gate number, "gate C18."_

"_Well that's right here sweetheart," Adam smiled as he steered her to a seat next to his bags. "Why are you going up north?"_

"_I'm going to be staying with Trish for a little while," Amy said offering no further elaboration._

"_Why are you staying with Trish, did something happen when you got home?"_

"_I walked in on Matt screwing…well, I didn't catch her name but she had badly bleached blonde hair and fake tits, but anyways, that is why I'm staying with Trish." Tears shone in Amy's eyes as Adam pulled her into a hug._

"_I'm so sorry," he whispered as she cried on his shoulder wishing he had anything more comforting to say…_

* * *

Amy giggled drunkenly as she took a large bit of her tiramisu. "This is sooooo yummy,' she slurred with a mouthful as Matt motioned for the waitress to bring two more drinks.

"Feeling relaxed yet," Matt joked as Amy nodded enthusiastically sending whip cream across the table. The waitress dropped off the drinks which Amy happily drank. "Easy tiger, don't want to make yourself sick."

"You're so good to me," Amy leaned over the table and game Matt a sloppy kiss, "I love you."

"I lo…" Matt started only to be cut off by his ringing cell phone. He picked it up and hit the answer key, paling when he heard the voice on the other end.

"This afternoon was amazing lover, I can't wait until she leaves and we can do that again," a sultry voice said seductively.

"What? I'm sorry you must have the wrong number." He quickly hit the end call button and looked at Amy with a nervous smile as he kissed her. "Forgot to turn that off I guess, what was I about to say? Oh well, cheers!"

"Clink," Amy said as their glasses hit and she drank more. Matt couldn't be more thankful for her inebriated state that kept her from noticing the guilty look on his face.

* * *

"_Stewardess, flight attendant lady, whatever they call you, I need another one of these!" Amy held up her now empty plastic cup that shortly before held a very strong very dry martini._

_The smiling flight attendant came quickly to Amy's seat giving her a new drink, "There you go Miss."_

"_Keep 'em comin'."_

"_Amy, honey, don't you think you should slow down a bit," Adam asked cautiously as Amy downed her new martini. She looked at him a moment before rolling her eyes and shooting the rest of her drink. "You can drink all of the vodka and gin on this plane, but that's not going to change anything you know…"_

"_Yeah, but I sure as hell feel better," she said bitterly as the flight attendant dropped off yet another drink for the redhead. "You should try it, it might help you forget about your failed marriage."_

"_Low blow Ames…"_

"_Reality hurts doesn't it?" _

"_Yeah, but drinking isn't the only way to make yourself feel better."_

_Amy took a long gulp of her drink before turning to Adam. "Okay wise one, what's going to make me feel better?"_

"_Time honestly," he shrugged._

"_I'll go with the quick fix in that case."_

"_And friends," he added, "and knowing that you're better off without him. Knowing that now you can go out there and find someone who truly, madly, unconditionally loves you. You know, it's like Monty Python says…"_

"_What, always look to the brighter side of life?"_

"_Actually, I was going for 'no one expects the Spanish Inquisition' but that works too." Adam chuckled softly as Amy put her cup down._

* * *

"I feel like I'm flying," Amy cooed as she waved her arms around while matt carried her up the steps to their home.

"Oof." Amy had just accidentally hit Matt. "Would you mind not flying until I get you inside?" Amy just lazily nodded as Matt unlocked the door and carried her inside and up the stairs to the bedroom. He gently laid her on the bed and moved down to her legs as he pulled her boots off followed by her socks. He pulled her up slowly so she was sitting and pulled her shirt off.

"Can you stay sitting for a minute, I'm gonna go get your pj's." Amy nodded happily as Matt left the room for the closet for a moment.

"Ow," she squealed. Matt rushed back in the room with her night shirt in his hand and noticed she was lying on the bed rubbing her back.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I laid down and something poked me." Amy felt the bed underneath her and pulled out a large gold chandelier earring. "How did this get here?"

"I…I…I don't kn...know, isn't it y…y…yours?" Matt stuttered.

"I don't think it is, but some of Trish's stuff got mixed in with mine so it could be hers," Amy drunkenly reasoned.

"That must be it," Matt said taking a deep breath praying she was drunk enough to forget this tomorrow. "Come on, let's go to bed." Amy just smiled and nodded as she pulled the shirt on and climbed into the bed.


	4. The Morning After

_**Author's Notes –**Oh yeah! Tink's got an update! I know, it seems like forever since I last updated a fic but I hope to start writing a little more. I guess you could say stress with work and life sort of pushed me into writer's block. _

_Please remember, that the story parts in italics is the storyline where she catches the plane (and Matt), _and the story in plane text is the storyline where she missed the plane_. My biggest fear with this story is that it will get too confusing, so I'm trying to make sure that doesn't happen._

_I would really like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic. I hope that my lack in updating hasn't turned you off of this fic. And please feed the writer, review…usually the more reviews I get the more inspired I am to write._

_Oh…I forgot to plug my site. Head over and check out The WWE Fan Fiction Library where you can find tons of amazing fics by some great authors. I also have a song-fic contest going on right now so check it out!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized…don't sue._

* * *

**The Morning After**

_Bright sunlight peeked through the thin white drapes and danced along a sleeping form. Outside a bird could be seen hopping around a nearby tree chirping happily at the beginning of a new day. Everything seemed at peace until an annoyed groan came from the sleeping person. The sheets violently began to fly in the air and a wild mess of red hair could be seen from the foot of the bed. The bird chirped again eliciting another groan from the no longer sleeping woman who slowly brought a hand to her throbbing head and slowly opened her eyes._

"_Oh it's too damn bright," she moaned searching the bottom of the bed for a pillow to throw at the offensive creature. Upon further inspection of the bed Amy couldn't help but notice something was wrong. "When the hell did we get white sheets?" Her eyes widened as she forced herself to sit up a little too fast causing the room to spin, a room that most certainly was not hers when memories of the last night came back to her. Her horrid flight, Matt's betrayal, coming to see Trish, running into Adam, and drinks. Lots of drinks._

_She couldn't remember where she was, or how she got there for that matter…in fact, she couldn't remember anything from the middle of the flight on last night. Reluctantly she decided to leave the comfortable bed to find out where she was and stood. Taking two steps Amy couldn't help but feel a cool breeze along her legs and looked down only realize she was wearing a man's white oxford shirt. _

"_Oh who did I…" she started before looking at the shirt, "oh no Adam."_

* * *

Matt smiled nervously as he opened the door to the bedroom he and Amy shared carrying a tray of food. After Amy's stressful night he decided to do something nice and cook for her. Hopefully, it would make her feel better and happy; and hopefully, it would help him with his guilt.

Slowly he placed the full tray on the bed and leaned over to shake the sleeping woman when she suddenly threw the covers from her body and bolted out of the room causing the tray of food to crash to the floor. Matt sighed as he begun to clean the fallen food from the carpet and winced as he heard Amy vomiting in the bathroom. He cleaned the mess in the bedroom and softly knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ames," he said softly as he opened the door. He chuckled slightly to himself at the sight that his girlfriend was. She was a mess of tangled red hair lying curled up at the base of the toilet on a balled up towel. Matt leaned down and softly stroked the hair out of her eyes causing her to groan.

"I don't feel so good."

"I know sweetie, but I'm here and I'm going to make you feel better," Matt assured.

"Really, you're not going to go train or something now," she asked with a touch of bitterness in her voice. Matt shook his head.

"Nah babe, you're the only thing on my schedule today."

* * *

_Amy sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands trying to figure out how she got herself in this mess. Well, she knew exactly how she got in this mess, she was so upset with Matt that she hopped on a plane on got rip roaring drunk and slept with Adam. Thinking over her dilemma, Amy couldn't help but come to one conclusion; this was all Matt's fault. Amy's thoughts of ways to kill Matt were cut short when she heard soft singing coming towards her room. _

"_What exactly do you want Matt," a voice that Amy immediately recognized at Trish's said in annoyance. "And why don't you know where she is? What did you do to her Matt? It couldn't have been that bad if she left you...If I see her I'll let her know you called. Goodbye." _

_Amy cringed at the mention of Matt's name and her thoughts returned to finding new and innovative means of torture when the doorknob turned. Panicking, Amy threw herself back under the covers and pretended to be asleep just as the door opened._

"_Amy," Trish said softly. "Amy are you awake?"_

"_Trish?" Amy sat up looking at her best friend curiously. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well sweetie," she started with a giggle, "I live here."_

"_I'm at your house?"_

"_Mmhmm," Trish nodded. "Adam brought you by last night; he said something about you having a really bad night. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you that wasted before."_

"_Adam brought me here?" Amy looked down in confusion at the shirt she was wearing and wondered exactly what happened last night. Trish seemed to pick up on this as she started to explain what she knew._

"_You got here and you got a little sick, kinda ruined those jeans and that cute top. Hey didn't that belong to Maria?" Trish shook her head as she regained her train of thought. "Anyways, Adam helped carry you up here and I helped you out of your clothes and into that shirt."_

_Amy breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, that's good." Amy flopped back down on the bed and Trish sat down next to her._

"_So, do you want to tell me what happened?"_


End file.
